The present disclosure generally relates to child-resistant safety vials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a child-resistant vial which is also humidity-proof. The use of such child-resistant vials is well-known to contain, store and distribute medications.
Many types of vials exist to provide prescription medication to users. The simplest model consists in a container and an independent cap so mounted to the container that it can be removed simply by pulling on the cap.
Child-resistant vials have been known for some times. They come in many flavours. According to one type of child-resistant containers, the interior of the cap is provided with a liner that exerts a pressure onto the container for preventing the vial from being open easily, for example by children. A drawback of this first type of vials is that they require a first mold for the container and a second mold for the cap. Their assembly is also a two-step process considering the assembly of the liner in the cap and then the assembly of the cap onto the vial.
Another well-known type of child-resistant vials is the arrow-type vial. This vial includes a container having a groove near its opening and a cap provided with a tooth; the cap being removable only when the tooth and groove are aligned. Arrows are provided on both the cap and the container to guide a user in aligning the tooth and groove. This type of vials still requires a two-step molding process.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,156 issued to Milante on May 1, 2012, titled “Convertible Child Resistant Vial” which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a child-resistant vial having a first latching element in the form of a tooth on the container and a second latching element in the form of a tooth-receiving notch on the cap. The notch is configured to automatically lock the tooth when the cap closes the container. The vial, which is integral to the container, is of the press-and-lift type, i.e. that it can be opened by pressing onto the tooth while lifting the cap. The vial proposed by Milante can be converted into a non-child-resistant vial by the easy removal of the tooth.
It has been found, in extremely rare occasions while conducting safety tests, that the vial proposed by Milante was capable of being opened by an infant using his/her teeth.
It has also been found desirable to provide a similar vial with an improved barrier against humidity.